


Play Date

by TiredHorse



Series: Reveal and post reveal oneshots [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8121979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredHorse/pseuds/TiredHorse
Summary: Marinette needs help babysitting Manon and Adrien is happy to help





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luckyblkcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckyblkcat/gifts).



> Based on KwamiKwami's interactions with her neices

“Oh Adrien!” Marinette gasped, looking pretty winded having chased manon around her home. “W-what are you doing here?”

 

  
“Alya called me saying you needed help.” He replied, looking very worried for his friend.

 

  
Oh that’s right! She had called Alya for help with manon, but she was busy with her younger sisters. Yet she said she would find someone to help her. She thought she meant Nino or Kim or heck even Ivan. But she should have known better.

 

  
“Y-yes I definitely need help. My parents are away to be celebrity guests on a cooking show and I have to finish this design but I forgot I was babysitting and I really need to get this project done and I-” she stopped herself before she continued on rambling about all the things she need to do today but just couldn’t.

 

  
“Well I’m glad I could come over and help!” He exclaimed excitedly, walking into what appeared to be a small living room. He spotted manon running around carrying a plastic guitar in her hands, it looked like one of those guitar hero guitars.

 

  
“I’m so sorry to burden you like this Adrien, but can you please watch her? It’s just a few more stitches I swear.” She felt so bad for putting him out like this.

 

  
He placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled his golden sun smile. “It’s okay Marinette, really. I wouldn’t mind watching her.” Besides it could be fun!

 

  
She gave him a small smile before running up stairs to finish her project. Adrien watched her run off, still smiling.

 

  
“Are you her boyfriend?” The tiny girl asked, catching him off guard.

 

  
“W-what? No. What makes you say that?” He asked her, kneeling down to be eye level with her.

 

  
“She has all these pictures of you on her walls.” She said still holding the guitar in her hands.

 

  
He remembered back to when he first came over, he didn’t see any pictures of him. But that was new information. “So what would you like to do, manon?” He asked with a smile.

 

  
“I’m not manon!” She shouted excitedly, jumping on the couch. “I am guitar villain! And I’m here to rock out!”

 

  
Guitar villain, now that took him back. He still had both album CDs signed by Marinette and Jagged Stone. He treasured the one Marinette gave him.

 

  
“Well if you are Guitar villain, it is my duty as Chat Noir to stop you!” He exclaimed, diving towards manon, who giggled jumping out of the way.

 

  
“You’ll never get me Chat Noir!” Marinette over heard most of the conversation, since she kept her trapdoor open to make sure that if Adrien needed her, she would be there to help him.

 

  
“It sounds like they are having fun.” Tikki giggled, floating to the trapdoor to get a better view.  
Marinette nodded as she moved the needle through the fabric. “I know, Adrien is a life savor.”

 

  
“Uh oh!” Tikki flew over Marinette and behind some books on her desk. Marinette looked up to see Adrien coming through her trapdoor being chased by a mad child wielding a guitar as a club.

 

  
“Help me Ladybug!” He shouted diving behind Marinette. Hearing her him called her by her alter ego, made her tense up.

 

  
“There is no hiding Chat Noir!” Manon shouted. Now Adrien being Chat Noir was a stretch.

 

  
“I can’t help you, yet Chaton.” She sighed, patting Adrien’s head.

 

  
That felt almost too real to him, like she said it too many times to him.

 

  
Manon and Adrien pouted. “Come on, be ladybug!” Manon pouted.

 

  
If you only manon, if you only knew. “Okay but let me finish this up.” She smiled at the two of them. Manon cheered allowing Adrien to dash back down the ladder from the trapdoor.

 

  
“Hey get back here, you alley cat!” Manon yelled chasing after him. Marinette laughed and she could hear Tikki giggle.

 

  
“They seem to be having fun.” Tikki smiled appearing from the books.

 

  
Marinette calmed down her laughter to nod at Tikki, “yeah, it’s strange. It feels familiar.” She went back to finish her project.

 

  
“Cataclysm!” Adrien shouted as he finally caught Manon, giving her the tickling of her life. Causing her to laugh uncontrollably.

 

  
With a slight of hand, he took away the guitar. “Ah ha!” He shouted.

 

  
“Now smash it and purify the akuma!” She smiled up at him, excitedly.

 

  
“I can’t! Ladybug isn’t here!” He said, he wished his lady was here. This would have been fun of she was.

 

  
“Then that gives me time to get me guitar back!” She yelled jumping up to get the guitar back, but Adrien held it high above his head.

 

  
He jumped off the couch and ran screaming as the small child chased him.

 

  
Marinette couldn’t help but laugh at the whole scene or that she could hear of. She finally put the finishing touches on her design, before running down stairs to see Adrien running away from Manon. “Need some help chat?” She called out for him.

 

  
“My lady!” He shouted happily. That felt a little too close to home for Marinette’s liking. Adrien ran up to her and handed her the guitar. “Here you go Ladybug.”

 

  
She smiled and brought the guitar down on the couch, she made a fake breaking noise. She moved her hand in the air as if to capture the akuma. “Gotcha!” She brought her hand to her and smiled. “No more evil doing for you little akuma.”

 

  
Adrien’s eyes widen, that phrase was only know to him and Ladybug. Then it hit him.

 

  
Marinette was Ladybug.

 

  
“Miraculous Ladybug!” She shouted moving her hand up in the air, as she was tossing something.

 

  
He held out his fist to her with a smile, to which she pounded his fist with her’s.

 

  
“Pound it!” They both said aloud. It was almost a reflex to Marinette that she didn’t even realize that they did that.

 

  
“And the day was saved thanks to Ladybug and ChatNoir!” Manon shouted happily.

 

  
Marinette giggled, as Adrien smiled at her.

 

  
How could he not have seen it before? She looked so much like her partner.

 

  
Marinette turned to him and smiled. “Thank you so much for coming over and helping me watch Manon.”

 

  
“N-no p-problem.” Oh great he was stuttering, come on keep your cool. The love of your life happens to be your best friend calm down. Then his phone rang.  
“Hello? Yes. No, I’m at the dupain-Chang bakery. Okay. Yes, I’ll get something for you Natalie.” He hung up the phone. “That was Nathalie, she was wondering where I was. Can I, uh, have some pastries to go?”

 

  
“Oh sure!” Marinette smiled. “Now Manon, I’ll be gone for just a minute, can you behave yourself?”

 

  
Manon nodded and sat on the couch. She was pretty tired from running around.

 

  
Marinette walked down to the bakery with Adrien, it was silent and awkward. It took a while, But she broke the silence as she started putting pastries into a bag. “Thank you again for helping with, Manon.”

 

  
“A-anytime.” He smiled, “bugaboo.”

 

  
She dropped the bag and looked at him, he had fixed his hair to look like chat’s and he had that chat like grin on his face. She was thrilled and yet furious at him. Thrilled that she found out the person pining for her affection was the one she was pining for, but furious that he found out who she was. “How did you find out I was ladybug?” She asked him, picking up the bag.

 

  
“The akuma phrase. Only ladybug and I know that phrase.” He smiled, fixing his hair. “You aren’t mad are you?”

 

  
“What?” She looked shocked, “No, no.” She sighed, “well a little. This was not how I wanted to reveal myself.”

 

  
“You’re not disappointed it’s me are you?” He asked her.

 

  
“What? No! Why would I be disappointed in you? I thought you would be disappointed it would be me!” She shouted at him.

 

  
“I thought that since, well, we barely talk, you were still mad about the gum thing. You always stutter and avoid me but, like, you are so amazing and kind, I just. I don’t know, I thought you didn’t like me.” He looked down.

 

  
“What? No! I thought you would be disappointed in me because I’m just a normal girl! I love you, you stupid cat!” She clapped her hand over her mouth at the last words. She did not confess her love in front of him like this.

 

  
He looked back up at her, shocked. But he had a big grin on his face. “What was that I heard?” He walked closer to her.

 

  
“You heard nothing.” She said sticking her tongue out at him.

 

  
“Oh no, I think I heard my bugaboo say that she looooves meee~” he chuckled as he was a few inches from her.

 

  
“Oh you are incorrigible.” She said shoving the bag into his chest.

 

  
“I don’t know the meaning of the word.” He really didn’t. He set the bag down on the counter, and looked down at her. “I love you too, Marinette.”

 

  
“So you are not disappointed, that I’m just a normal girl?” She asked.

 

  
“Marinette,” he placed his hands on her waist, bring her closer to him. “You are so much more than a normal girl. You are brave, strong, kind and so amazing.”

 

  
She smiled up at him. “Do go on, mr. Agreste.”

 

  
“You are beautiful, talented and…and..”

 

  
“And?” She placed her arms around his neck.

 

  
“And I really want to kiss you.” He said leaning down to her.

 

  
She leaned up and the two kissed.

 

  
“Uh hum.” A clearing of the voice brought the two out of their kiss to see Natalie standing at the door way.

 

  
“Adrien, this is not what I meant by bring me sweets.” She said

**Author's Note:**

> Posted from my tumblr


End file.
